Akhlys Island (Meridian)
Akhlys Island is an outpost island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an interarchipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings ;Fort :Alcatraz ;Iron monger :Abandoned Ironworks History Akhlys Island was originally located on the Malachite Ocean. An inscription on a log to the eastearn tip of the island reads, "This island was fashioned by Idol." In Greek mythology, Akhlys (or Achlys; in Greek, Αχλύς) was a being known as the Mist of Death, who clouded over the eyes of the dying. She was the first created being, existing even before Chaos. She may have been one of the Keres, who were female death-spirits and the daughers of Nyx (Night). She may also have been the goddess of poisons. Blockades July 2008: Brynhild Skullsplitter took control of the island as part of the opening of Akhlys for colonization. , 2008-08-09: Naughty Nerds successfully defeated the Brigand King flag Ice Wyrm's Brood in a four-round sinking blockade to colonize the island, also defeating The Criminally Insane in the process. , 2008-08-16: Time Bandits left its alliance web with Naughty Nerds and Barely Dressed in order to allow it to pre-empt ' drop on Akhlys, forcing the blockade to be at a time of their convenience. Naughty Nerds defeated the attackers. , 2008-08-31: Naughty Nerds defended the island, winning the blockade by default due to issues with Three Rings' ISP . , 2009-01-18: Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened took the island in a five-round sinking blockade. Whirled Peas also joined the blockade board, contesting flags and sinking ships. , 2009-01-24: Naughty Nerds took the island back from The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade, also defeating Whirled Peas in the process. , 2009-03-08: Naughty Nerds defended the island, defeating The Enlightened in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2009-07-19: Naughty Nerds defended the island, defeating Jinx in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2009-12-12: Lighthouse Beacon took the island in a five-round non-sinking blockade. Infamous Rapscallions also joined the blockade board, contesting flags and sinking ships. , 2010-04-10: Lighthouse Beacon defended the island against Mare Nostrum 3-1 , 2010-04-17: Lighthouse Beacon defended the island against Victorious Reign. , 2010-04-24: Victorious Reign took control of the island after defeating Lighthouse Beacon 3-0 , 2010-05-08: Victorious Reign successfully defended the island from Ice Wyrm's Brood , 2010-06-10: Victorious Reigned defeated Jinx 3-1 , 2010-07-18: Naughty Nerds gained control of the island winning 3-0 , 2010-07-24: Naughty Nerds defended the island against Lighthouse Beacon , 2010-09-12: Naughty Nerds defeated the BK The All Consuming Flame 3-0 , 2011-01-15: Naughty Nerds successfully defended the island against Argosy , 2011-01-29: Naughty Nerds successfully defended the island against Chthonic Horde 3-1 , 2011-03-05: Naughty Nerds transfer island to allied flag Blue Ice , 2011-04-30: Blue Ice successfully defend the island against Jinx, sinking Gretchen in the first round , 2011-05-07: Blue Ice successfully defended the island against Argosy , 2011-06-11: Blue Ice effectively leaves Malachite, turning Akhlys, and over to the Chthonic Horde , 2011-06-26: Infamous Rapscallions took control of the island after defeating Chthonic Horde 3-2